


Hallway Kisses

by superfandomqueen



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Christian Thinks He's Funny, Confessions Sorta, F/F, First Kiss, Friends Being Shitheads, He's got Blackmail too, Jealousy, Making Out, Mason/Christian is mentioned like once, Mia is mentioned, hallways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Prompt: Person A: “You said that if you were ever going to do same-sex experimentation, it was going to be with me.” Person B: “I never said that-” Person A: “It has been implied!” Person B: “Yeah, by you.“





	Hallway Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rose and Lissa together and they are awesome friends to, but still! If this gets a lot of response and people want more I might make it into a series.

Lissa Dragomir jogged to catch up to her best friend, Rose Hathaway. Lissa had just found out that Rose had made out with Mia Rinaldi, someone Rose used to hate, but now was okay with kissing her apparently. Lissa felt a little hurt about it.

“Morning, Lissa,” Rose greeted, grinning at the blonde, her dark brown eyes glowing happily. Lissa loved the golden flecks that was in them.

“Good morning to you too, Rose,” Lissa replied to the brunette, throwing her arm around her. “So, you were apparently making out with Mia last night?”

Rose actually blushed. “Uh, yeah, we did for a bit.”

Lissa pouted at her, bumping her with her hip. “You said if you were ever going to do same-sex experimentation, it was going to with me.”

Rose rolled her eyes, blush still apparent. “I never said that–“

“It has been implied!”

“Yeah, by you.” Lissa gave Rose an unimpressed look.

“Still, Rose, it would’ve been nice to know about it at least.”

“If it bothers you so much, why didn’t you kiss me?” Rose asked, Rose felt as Lissa tense up. Rose stopped walking making Lissa stop as well and turned to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just never thought about that,” Lissa said, she felt nervous and that was a blatant lie. Lissa thought about kissing Rose more than once or twice, she thought about almost as constantly as she thought about Rose. From just noticing how Rose’s lips looked to wondering how they would feel against hers to how Rose would feel in her arms.

“Really?” Rose asked, raising a doubtful eyebrow at her best friend. “Because it doesn’t sound like it.”

Rose stepped closer, the height difference between the two of them becoming apparent to Lissa. Rose’s personality filled up the room, Lissa often forgot there was a height difference. The thought of their heights disappeared as Lissa’s eyes drifted towards Rose’s lips. It would be so easy just to lean down and seal their lips together.

“Lissa?”

Lissa watched with fascination as Rose’s lips formed a smirk. The Moroi felt a finger touch the underside of her chin, Lissa closed her mouth, she hadn’t even realized that her jaw had gone slack. Rose was unbearably close, Lissa couldn’t think of anything but kissing the dhampir. She vaguely heard her name being called again before she cut off Rose by kissing her on the lips. Wrapping her arms around Rose’s waist, she pulled the dhampir as close as physically possible.

It took a few moments before Lissa’s mind registered what was happening and that Rose was kissing her back. And they were in the middle of the courtyard. Pulling back, albeit reluctantly, Lissa stared in shock at her crush, Rose grinned at the blonde.

“You are a decent kisser, I suppose,” Rose drawled, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Better try again to make sure.”

Rose brought Lissa in for another kiss. Lissa kissed back fiercely, if this was a dream at least she would have the memories of it. The two girls pulled back when the heard a click. Looking towards the source, they saw Christian Ozera grinning at them phone in hand.

“I’ll let you get back to it then,” Christian said, before disappearing again back to wherever he had been previously. Probably with Mason Ashford. Probably making out somewhere in a dark secluded corner….on that thought, Lissa hummed glancing for a spot to steal Rose away to.

Catching sight of a big oak tree, Lissa took Rose’s hand and backed towards it with a smile. Pulling Rose behind the tree, Lissa kissed Rose again. Rose instantly melting into the kiss and taking control of it.

If they stayed there for a while, no one needed to know. And if Christian teased them relentlessly for weeks afterward as Lissa had done when he had first got together with Mason, then so what? Christian was her best friend and Rose’s frenemy, teasing was a part of their relationship.

 


End file.
